Large integrated entertainment and resort complexes, usually also including shopping facilities as part of the complex have been developed within the last several decades. Typical of such complexes are for example, the Disney World complex in central Florida and the "Strip" of Las Vegas.
The present invention contemplates a further expansion of the concept of the entertainment and resort complex to provide integration of resort and entertainment facilities with facilities for enabling a wider sector of the public to enjoy such facilities providing an integrated combination of entertainment, resort and people-moving facilities.